Prayer
Prayer is a useful skill to train, and one of the basic combat skills that benefits all classes of players: Melee warriors, Archers, and Mages. It can save your life in and outside of the Wilderness. Prayer can be very expensive to train in Soulsplit, but it is very rewarding for those who do choose to invest their time and / or money into it. There are two types of Prayer books: the "regular," default Prayer book, and the Curses Prayer book. Generally, the normal Prayer book is more useful to those with less than 70 Prayer, where all protection Prayers can be used at level 43 Prayer, while the Curse Prayer book requires a minimum level of 71 to use all protection Prayers. In spite of the high level requirement, the curse Prayer book has many powerful Prayers that can greatly benefit a character, such as Turmoil, Soulsplit, etc., and have many uses in Player versus Player (PvP) combat as well as Player versus Monster (PvM) combat. Prayer mechanics Prayer is a depletable skill, meaning that as you keep Prayers turned on, your Prayer points will steadily decrease. That is not to say your level goes down, but your Prayer points will decrease until it reaches zero, at which time all active Prayers will be disabled and unavailable for use until you either, a) recharge your Prayer points at an Altar, or b) drink a Prayer potion, Super Restore potion, or Prayer Renewal potion. Generally, the higher the Prayer level a Prayer requires, the faster it will deplete your Prayer points. Prayer books Regular Prayers The regular Prayer book is unlocked at level 1 Prayer; meaning it is available to new players as well as players whose Prayer is level 99. Curse Prayers Training methods There are three methods of training the Prayer skill: burying bones, using bones on Altars for increased EXP, or using a Bonecrusher. Burying bones This method is the most basic, requiring only bones to carry out. Simply acquire bones, place them in your inventory, and left-click them to bury them into the ground. You can bury them as you collect them from monsters, or store them up in your bank, withdrawing 28 at a time, burying, and repeating the cycle. Using Altars A more efficient way is using the bones on an Altar. This will increase your EXP gained per bone, but often at the cost of longer trips. If you find the trips to not be an issue, you will find the saved bones and faster EXP worthwhile. An excellent Altar to used can be found at the Duel Arena. Teleport or walk to the Duel Arena, and the Altar can be found inside the building with many beds inside and two bank chests outside. Another great tip for using this method is wearing a halo (Saradomin, Zamorak, or Guthix) wile you are doing this. Why a halo? Halos (when equipped) gives you the ability of infinite run and a 42% chance to save bones. For the money you spend on a halo you can easily make up in the bones it saves and you can always sell it when you're done. Using a Bonecrusher The Bonecrusher is a Dungeoneering shop item that can be purchased that automatically buries bones for you whenever you kill a monster when you have the Bonecrusher in your inventory. The best method is by using the spell 'Ice Barrage' on skeletons at Ape Atoll as the number of bone drops is very high, they are aggressive, and they are easy to kill. Here is a picture of a player using Ice Barrage on Monkey skeletons in the Ape Atoll dungeon: However, Skeleton Monkeys are not the only option. It is advisable to take a Bonecrusher with you whenever you plan on fighting monsters, as it will save you banking trips to stash the bones, and will save you the effort of picking up the bones and taking the time to bury them. EXP Rates Tips for more EXP: * Training in the PvP world (world 2) will net you double EXP. (NOTE: The PvP world is DANGEROUS. You can be attacked at any time while training Prayer. You have been warned!) * Using Brawling Gloves (Prayer), which you can get from Reward Tokens. Halos are also very useful. They can be expensive, so using them in World 2 isnt always the best option unless you do not care about the risk of losing your Halo. * Double up with Brawling Gloves in the PvP World for 4x EXP! Experience recieved when using bones on an Altar: Drain Rates Steaming from the March 11th 2014 update no one (not even members) have infinate prayer, below are the new prayer drain rates. : In PvP: *Members receive a 25% reduced draining rate. : In PvM: *Members receive a 50% reduced draining rate. Game modes also effect prayer drain rates and DO stack with membership (if applicable) : Modes: *Extreme: Extremes receive a 35% reduced draining rate *Legends: Legends receive a 25% reduced draining rate Trivia *All Game Modes except Sir's benefit from the reflected damage in PvP situations from the Deflect Magic, Deflect Ranged, and Deflect Melee Curses. *To switch to Curses you can either: 1.) Use the altar found in the starting room of all small floors of Dungeoneering 2.) Go to the Sailor, the man in blue robes, found in: South Neitiznot, behind Edgeville bank, or Varrock square (not ::market), and then use the teleportation option "Chaos Altar" to be teleported beside the Curses altar. 3) There is also a chaos alter located behind the EAST Falador bank. Category:Skill